Torn
by Wrestlegirl32
Summary: Layla is engaged to Dwayne Johnson a.k.a "The Rock", but is in love with his onscreen and off enemy...John Cena. Will Layla go through with her engagement or will she fall for Cena?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first story so cut me some slack. I own no WWE characters in this story. So here it is.**

Chapter 1

(Layla's P.O.V)

I opened my eyes just to be met by a throbbing sensation going on in my head. "_Great another hangover. I wonder who is in the shower today."_ I said this to myself because obviously I could hear the shower running. I kept trying to remember what happened last night after I got into a fight with Dwayne…..again. I am the soon-to-be wife of the People's Champ himself, Dwayne Johnson. I'm in love…just not with him. I care for Dwayne but I just don't love him. I'm actually in love with his worst enemy on-screen and off…John Cena. That's whose most likely in the shower." Good morning beautiful." I turned my head just enough not to cause my already throbbing head to hurt even more. "Good morning sexy." I said, it was John not much to my surprise."What happened last night?" I asked while turning my head towards the alarm clock. 2:07 pm. "Well-"John started "Holy shit" I cut him off while rushing to grab my jeans, bra, red flannel shirt, and Louboutins. I had a lunch date planned with Dwayne, not that I was looking forward to it considering what happened last night.

***Flashback***

"Babe I have an important meeting with the producers from G.I Joe, you're coming with me" Dwayne said with a sense of pride in his voice when it came to talking about his new movie. "Oh great I get to play Barbie again!" I said sarcastically not wanting to hear how I was just forced to go to lunch without even being asked."I shouldn't have to ask my soon-to be wife to go to lunch with me and a few friends." I couldn't take it anymore I was sick of being known as The Rock's soon-to-be wife. "I am still a fucking person! I just don't do what you want. If I don't want to go to lunch with you I won't!"I snapped back. I was done with being his personal Barbie doll. And what he said net was going to drive me over the edge."Well maybe if you actually took the time out of your day to actually spend some time with me you might be grateful that you're not out pimping a corner." He sneered. I walked to the bathroom door where he was standing and slapped him hard. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again you bastard!" I said and grabbed my keys and phone and walked out.

***END FLASHBACK***

(So what do you think should I continue? Leave a reply!)


	2. Chapter 2

**(Well I got a lot of reads but no reviews so I'm guessing that's a good thing, so here it is chapter 2 of Torn)**

Chapter 2

(Dwayne's P.O.V)

_Where the hell is she? Its 2:07 and I've been sitting here for 45 minutes. __This was a thought that I kept to himself only because Jon Chu and _Brian Goldner, the director and producer of G.I. Joe were sitting in front of me. Well we did have a huge fight last night, but that's still no reason to run off all night and not hear from her at all. Then the Café door swung open and there she was, in the same clothes she left in last night, but hell no one knows that but me and her. I was just grateful she was there.

(Layla's P.O.V)

I found my other shoe under the bed and swiftly slipped it on. I was still in the same clothes from last night, but who cares I smell good (thanks to my Victoria Secret perfume I keep in my purse), and he better be glad I'm even showing up. I glanced at the clock again 2:17._Wow ten minutes that's a new record._ Considering all of the other late morning dressing times had been at least twenty. I grabbed my keys, purse, and phone, pecked John on the cheek (who had seemed to dress himself as fast as I had) and bolted out of the door. I took the elevator to the lobby and as soon as I got to the front door of the hotel just my luck I ran into my friend A.J. On screen she was a crazy chick but off she was a sweetheart."Hey Lay, why are you here?" she said innocently." Umm….just visiting a friend uh I got to go see ya later kay!" I ran out the door happy that she didn't seem to realize that John was the only superstar off the roster that was still in his hotel room at this time of day. I got in my car, a grey Maserati (complements of Dwayne for my birthday) and sped off towards the café that I was pretty sure Dwayne would be at. I got to a red light and started thinking. None of my friends knew I was sleeping more or less in love with John. It was eating me up inside but I could take it I didn't want to hurt Rocky because I cared for him but at the same time I loved John more. I went back and forth between glaring at the rock on my finger and the road, until I pulled into the parking lot for the café. I put on my Dolche and Gabbana sun glasses, swung the café door open, and plastered a huge fake smile on my face. _Dwayne was in for a hell of a night and I think he knows it._

**(What do you think? Will somebody tell me how I'm doing and review? Next chapter coming up soon)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(This chapter is in thanks to Cena'sNo.1Lover who finally gave me my 1st review. Thank you and here it is chapter 3.)**

Chapter 3

(Layla's P.O.V)

"What the hell was that?!" Dwayne exclaimed. We were on our way back home in my car because Dwayne wanted to be fancy and arrive by limo. He was referring to back at the café when I had "embarrassed" him. I personally don't think I did anything wrong but everyone has their own take own take on things.

***FLASHBACK***

I walked in with a huge smile plaster on my face as I spotted the table they were sitting at. I walked over and shook hands with the director and producer of G.I Joe. "Hello Jon, Brian." Then I took seat which was not so surprisingly next to Dwayne. I hadn't seen him since the fight last. "Hi sweetie." Dwayne said as he leaned in to kiss my cheek." I grabbed the menu in front of me and guarded my face. This earned us a puzzled look from Jon and Brian. Throughout the rest of the meal I laughed at every cute text I got and ranked the bill way pass $200. I was still mad at Dwayne and movie star or not he was going to know how I felt.

***END FLASHBACK***

"Now you know how I felt last night after what you said." I replied with a little attitude in my voice. We had already gotten into the house and were standing in the living room. "You embarrassed me in front of my boss!" Dwayne was yelling and I didn't like it. "If you're going to yell at me I might as well just leave now." I said as I headed towards the door. He stepped in front of the door and blocked it. "Oh no you're not. You are going to sit right there and apologize to me for what you did today and last night."The tone in his voice scarred me but I sure as hell wasn't going to let him know that. "Boy I don't know who the hell you think you're talking to, but I advise you to get the hell out of my way." I said as I tried to push him out of the way. He grabbed me by my neck and chocked me until I blacked out. _I need John…NOW._

**(So what do you think? Leave a reply and tell me how I'm doing.):-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Sorry for the late update had a busy week. But here it is chapter 4.)**

Chapter 4

(Layla's P.O.V)

I woke up sore and naked. _Great beaten and raped all in the same night. Now where the hell is my phone?_ Then I remembered that it stuck it in the back pocket of my jeans which were on the floor along with the rest of my clothes. I slowly rolled out of the bed and looked down at my naked body. I was covered from head to toe in bruises. I grabbed my phone from out of my jeans and shot John a quick text. **Come and get me from my place.** I pressed send and limped over to my dresser. My leg felt like it could fall off of my body. After I dressed I packed two suitcases with everything I had in that room. I wasn't coming back

(John's P.O.V)

I was in the gym on the treadmill with my music blaring when my phone vibrated. It was a text from Layla. **Come and get me from my place.** It sounded urgent. I jumped in my charger and sped off to her house. I got there in about 10 minutes (thanks to my speeding). I pulled up in front and I saw Dwayne's car._ Awe shit coming into his house and stealing his girl. This should be good._ I walked to the front door and it was unlocked. I opened the door. _What the hell happed in here?_I _walked into the living which was a mess. Glass and broken_ things covered the floor. There was no one in there. I walked upstairs towards the master bedroom. The door was closed; I pressed my ear to it."You're hurting me!" it sounded a hell of a lot like Layla. "You think I'm just about to let you leave me?" It was Dwayne. _Oh hell no. Not _that one. I broke down the door and saw Dwayne pinning Layla down to the bed, his hands tightly griping her wrists to the point that she had no color to her hands. I saw suitcases by the dresser. As soon as Dwayne saw me he got off of Layla and started his way towards me. "Why the fuck are you here?" Dwayne said real slowly. He looked like he had been through hell and back. I saved my words and hit him upside the head with a beer bottle that was near the bed. He fell and landed on the broken glass. I ran over to Layla who was crying in the corner. Her leg looked broken. "What happened?" I said. "We were fighting and he choked me…and...and…" she was gasping for air in between sobs. "Shh" I said as I wrapped her in my arms and grabbed her bags. I went outside and put her in the car. The first stop was the hospital and then getting her to my house. _She needed me and I needed her._


	5. Chapter 5

**(It's time for a new chapter. I'm thinking about ten chapters for this story. Then I'm doing on shot requests.)**

Chapter 5

(Dwayne's P.O.V)

_I hit her. I hit her._ I vowed a long time ago that I would never put my hands on a woman. But she just made me so mad… and why the hell was Cena here?!_ I swear if she is cheating on me I'm going to kill her._ Wait what the hell am I saying? I was sitting on the bed with my feet in the pool of blood I had left from landing on the beer bottle. _I'm going to go get my girl._

(Layla's P.O.V)

I was lying in the hospital with a broken leg and two broken ribs. I had forced John to stay in the room so I didn't have to worry about him trying to go and kill Dwayne. Then the doctor walked in. "Well besides the injuries that you already know about you sustained no further damage." the doctor said. "When the rest of your medication wears off your free to go." Then he walked out. Then once again it was just me and John …in silence. "You know you're not going back right?" with a matter of fact tone in his voice. "Yeah I kind of figured that out." By that time he was already lying next to me in the bed. Then he leaned in and kissed me. We kept kissing our tongues exploring each other's mouths. "What the hell?!" someone had come into the room. Scratch that more like the whole Raw roster. John froze lips still puckered and wet and I just slid under the sheet that was on the bed. "LAYLA! You're cheating!" Kaitlin screamed. I guess no one knew why the hell I was here in the first place. "Cheating! Really you're trippin about me having my tongue down Cena's throat?" "I don't see anyone kicking Dwayne's ass about braking 2 of my ribs and tearing every muscle in my fucking leg!" I was fed up. I snapped on everyone. There was silence in the room and everyone was just staring at the tape on my leg and under my tank top. "Lay its cool chill." John said in a depressed voice. "No bullshit I'm sick of everyone making Dwayne out to be perfect." "Matter of fact I don't even care, he can be perfect just make sure I'm not here to hear about it." With that I walked out. I heard John down the hall calling my name but I didn't care. _I'm going to kick his ass._

**(So what do you guys think? LEAVE A REPLY)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Ok I've been having a lot of writers block so sorry in advance.)**

Chapter 6

(John's P.O.V)

"Dude what the hell were you thinking?" I was in the my charger with my best friend Randy. We've been riding around L.A for 2 hours looking for Layla. "Will you stop drilling me? I can do what and who ever I want." I snapped back. I was nervous. _Not for Layla's sake, but for Dwayne's._"Where havent we looked?" I asked Randy with a little fustration in my voice. "In your bed." Randy sneered. That got him a slap to the back of the head. "I'm being serious. Ands one more remark like that I'm going to punch you." I shot back. "Ok ok did you try her house?" Randy asked while rubbing the back of his head. _Duh why didn't I think of that?!_

(Layla's P.O.V)

It had been two hours since I stormed out of the hospital. John had called me so many times that I just turned my phone off. I was standing in the house that technically belonged to me. _I'm going to burn this shit._ Dwayne was here. In the closet. I was in the process of punishing him dungeon style. And I was having a good time doing so.

***Flashback***

I limped into the house which was surprisingly cleaned up from the state it was in when I left. He wasn't in the room so I grabbed a baseball bat that was sitting near the door. Then Dwayne came barriling down the stairs. I hid the bat behind be and closed my legs. " Baby I am so sorry I will never ever hit you again." By now he was on his knees in tears. I felt sorry for him but at the same time I was still pissed and in pain. I swung at him with the bat and he fell to the floor. "God forgives I don't." I said.

***END FLASHBACK***


	7. Chapter 7

**(Ok you guys probably hate me because I didn't update but have no fear because I didn't forget about you guys.)**

Chapter 7

(Dwayne's P.O.V)

I opened my eyes and was hit by a wave of pain. I had managed to wiggle out of the chair that Layla had tied me in.I slowly rose to my feet and walked over to the closet door and pushed it open._ So much for dungeon style._ I took a walk through the entire house and nothing was in it. _Damn how long was I knocked out?_ Then I found a note.

_You promised you'd never hurt me but you broke that promise. And my ribs. Fuck you and have a good life._

_-Layla_

_(P.S. Oh and all of your shit including your car is most likely in a river somewhere.)_

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

(Layla's P.O.V)

I never really liked the taste of tobacco but at the moment I really didn't care. I was staring in to the river smoking and watching everything Dwayne owned sink to the bottom. I was in the zone when a car pulled up beside me. It was John and Randy. "Babe" John said slowly. "What?!" When he said that a lump formed in my throat then I was crying. "Calm down everything is going to be ok I promise." Randy got back into the car and drove off, leaving John and I alone. After a while I calmed down and we got back into my car. "Babe I love you." I said. I meant it. "I love you to Lay."

**(So what did you think?! Well I hope you loved it because that chapter brings this story to a close. But I am starting a new story Just for Our Girls. Be sure to read that one. XOXOXOXO)**


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE TO MY READERS!

Sorry I meant to include this in the story but PLEASE review. I need to know that you guys really read this story. And be sure to Read the next Layla and Cena story just for our girls. And thank you Parldro42082, Hailey Egan Cena, and CenaNo.1Lover (we should remember to sign in LOL ). Luvs you guys! Remember to read and reply!

-Jade


End file.
